Cheisu
by hi aidi
Summary: Tiga orang uke yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda. mencoba mendapatkan perhatian sang terpuja dengan berbagai cara. jungkir balik,tunggang-langgang, ketawa-mewek dan berbagai kejadian lainnya. Sho-ai ,Sasunaru,Shikakiba,Shinosai. eksplisit lemony in leanguage. beta-ed by Natacchi.
1. Chapter 1

**CHEISU**

**Disclaimer: Biar saya sembah sujud tetap aja milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Beta-ed by : Natacchi**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: Untuk sementara T aja dulu.**

**Pair: SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, ShinoSai**

**Warns: OOC, lebay, garing. AU. Crack pair. Yang terpenting nih, ini shonen-ai. **_**Homophobic **_**disarankan untuk segera tekan tombol **_**back**_**. Kalau ngotot jangan salahkan saya**.

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat kini tengah duduk diam di pangkuan kursi sekolah. Beberapa kali ia mendengus, lalu menghela napas. Ia kemudian menopang dagu di atas tumpukan tangannya, bibirnya manyun sepanjang tiga sentimeter—matanya menatap kesal pada kedua temannya. Mereka dengan santainya asyik mengobrol—padahal dirinya sedang dilanda frustrasi seperti ini.

Pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipi ini sedang galau. Ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana caranya mimpi yang ia alami semalam bisa terulang lagi dan lagi. Padahal ia sudah memastikan diri untuk berdoa sebelum tidur, mencuci kaki serta tangannya sampai bersih, dan jangan lupa minum susu—oke, yang terakhir memang tidak ada hubungannya. Tapi mimpi gila itu tetap saja terulang.

Lelaki muda pecinta anjing ini masih bisa mendengar suara parau, desahan, pekikan, dan erangan setiap kali mata cokelatnya terpejam. Samar-samar masih terbayang di benaknya bagaimana ia terus menggelinjang nikmat setiap kali dirinya dicumbu oleh orang itu. Sungguh, semua ini jadi sedikit terlalu berlebihan bagi kemesuman seorang anak SMP yang baru beranjak dewasa—tapi pada kenyataan memang demikian.

Memang sesuatu yang wajar jika anak yang baru melompat satu tingkat ke tahap kedewasaan mengalami yang namanya pubertas. Dan salah satu ciri-cirinya adalah _wet dream_ alias mimpi basah. Mimpi basah berarti bahwa seorang remaja laki-laki sudah mengalami akil baligh. Semua itu hal yang wajar untuk dialami.

Tapi agak keterlaluan jika mimpi basahnya seperti yang pemuda ini alami.

Karena pada kenyataannya, yang mendatanginya beberapa malam belakangan bukanlah seorang wanita rupawan, berdada montok, dan tubuh bak biola—yah, gitar Spanyol sepertinya terlalu brutal untuk anak remaja—atau pun gadis imut nan manis seumuran dirinya yang mengajaknya mempraktikkan apa-itu-yang-ada-di-film-film-tertentu. Jika yang datang adalah salah satu—atau kedua—wanita yang disebutkan di atas, tentulah pemuda bersurai cokelat ini akan bersyukur dan memanjatkan hikmat tiada terkira kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Yah, htung-hitung tidak perlu lagi mengintip isi pakaian teman wanita sepermainannya hanya untuk memuaskan keingintahuan.

Sayangnya, doanya pada Tuhan sepertinya kurang—sehingga yang datang ke mimpinya dan membuatnya bangun dalam keadaan basah adalah seorang lelaki. Dan lebih gilanya lagi, lelaki yang muncul di dalam mimpinya itu adalah temannya sejak mereka masih memakai popok.

Nah, lengkaplah sudah penderitaan keji nan kejam bagi remaja yang kemungkinan besar 'menyimpang' ini. Bayangkan saja, mimpi basah pertamanya adalah seorang laki-laki. Apalagi lelaki itu adalah temannya sejak kecil. Apalagi mereka satu kelas, dan duduk bersebelahan.

Dan yang paling mengenaskan dari semua itu adalah... dialah yang menjadi 'perempuan' dalam ilusi alam mimpinya tersebut.

Wahai anak muda, tabahlah. Sepertinya hidupmu akan sangat berwarna.

"Hei, tahu tidak, sekarang aku membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika dia mulai menyentuhku dengan jari-jarinya yang dingin itu, lalu menciumiku dengan bibirnya yang pucat itu, lalu tangannya bergerak ke bagian bawah tubuhku dan melakukan itu~"

Oke, untaian kata bernada seduktif penuh khayalan tadi bukan dirinya—sungguh, bukan darinya. Kalimat imajinatif itu berasal dari teman di sebelahnya yang berambut pirang, jadi tolong jangan menatap dirinya dengan pandangan menuduh. Pemuda yang sangat menyukai anjing ini memang sering berkhayal, tetapi ia tidak pernah mengumbar fantasinya. Paling ia hanya langsung tegang kalau sudah bersentuhan dengan Shikamaru. Oh, sial. Ia tidak sengaja mengungkapkan siapa lelaki beruntung yang menjadi objek mimpi basahnya.

Pemuda yang sudah terlalu banyak berpikir ini menghela napas lelah, lalu menatap dua temannya yang sedang tertawa tidak jelas sambil membicarakan pria idola mereka masing-masing. Uh-oh. Pantas saja remaja itu menyimpang, karena pada kenyataannya yang mengelilinginya adalah dua remaja yang sudah menjadi senior dalam hal menyimpang.

Kedua temannya memang tidak bisa dibilang menyimpang terlalu jauh, karena mereka hanya sampai pada tahap suka saja. Tapi yang namanya menyimpang tetaplah menjurus juga, seperti kalimat mengkhayal yang diucapkan si pirang—mereka juga pasti berfantasi dijamah oleh pria idola masing-masing. Yah, ibarat pepatah lama. Dalam agama mana pun, homoseksual itu dilarang—tetapi kalau sudah jadi gay lebih baik langsung loncat indah ke nerakanya saja sekalian. Sungguh pepatah yang sangat tak berkompeten untuk menjadi panutan.

Sementara ia menghela napas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, datanglah pemuda lain yang berambut nanas dan duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda itu lalu mengangsurkan badannya untuk dilihat lebih dekat oleh seorang Kiba Inuzuka, sang pemuda yang sejak tadi asyik melamun.

"Hei, kenapa melamun terus? Merepotkan," Shikamaru, pemuda yang menjadi objek fantasi Kiba itu melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah sang pemuda pecinta anjing. Parfum yang menguar dari tubuh Shikamaru seolah meminta Kiba untuk menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Ah, imajinasinya kembali meliar setelah mencium aroma ini. Sial, ada sesuatu di balik celananya yang bergerak dan membengkak.

Dua teman remaja Kiba yang sejak tadi asyik mengobrol kini tengah tertawa pelan melihat tubuh Kiba yang menegang.

"Kiba_-kun hard_ lagi, ya?" tanya Sai, teman Kiba yang berambut hitam, sambil memamerkan senyum sok polos di bibirnya. Naruto, sahabatnya yang lain, kini tengah tertawa keras secara terang-terangan—menertawakan Kiba, tentu saja.

Inilah tidak enaknya mempunyai teman yang tidak bisa melihat situasi. Sekarang ia menyesal karena telah menceritakan tentang fantasinya selama ini pada dua teman bodohnya. Sungguh, Kiba benar-benar tergoda untuk melempar meja ke arah mereka dengan sekuat tenaga.

_**TING TONG**_

Tiga pemuda yang tengah asyik mengobrol khas remaja lelaki sontak menoleh ke arah pintu saat bel berbunyi nyaring. Naruto, salah satu pemuda yang merupakan pemilik rumah, bergegas mendatangi pintu dan membukanya. Dua sahabatnya, Kiba dan Sai, dengan santainya mengekori Naruto—penasaran akan tamu yang datang secara tiba-tiba itu.

Wajah Naruto, Kiba, dan Sai mendadak sumringah saat mengetahui siapa tiga pemuda lain yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Shino melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah begitu saja setelah Naruto mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Lama sekali, Dobe," ucap si pemuda berambut _duckbutt_, Sasuke, dengan nada datar permanennya yang khas.

"Kau saja yang tidak sabar, Teme," balas Naruto tidak terima—ia menatap tajam Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sofa seolah itu adalah properti pribadinya. Dan seperti yang sudah diramalkan oleh orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, adu mulut antara Sasuke dan Naruto pun dimulai. Teriakan si pemuda bermata safiryang nyaring dibalas dengan suara kalem si pemuda bermata obsidian dengan berbagai kalimat sarkastik.

Kiba dan Sai sama sekali tak berminat untuk melerai—_toh_ mereka akan berdamai saat sudah lelah saling bersahutan. Lagipula kedua teman si pirang itu nampaknya menikmati adegan tersebut—seolah Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sebuah acara komedi yang banyak terdapat di televisi.

Tak hanya Kiba dan Sai, dua orang yang datang bersama Sasuke juga sama sekali tak berniat untuk ikut campur dalam pertengkaran konyol itu. Shikamaru sudah berbaring di lantai sambil menatap langit-langit—ia menguap lebar dan tampak bosan. Sementara itu Shino hanya memandangi Sasuke dan Naruto dari balik kaca mata hitamnya tanpa ekspresi—tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda pecinta serangga ini.

"_Tsundere_," geli Kiba ketika Naruto akhirnya lelah membalas kalimat pedas Sasuke setelah beberapa menit bertengkar. Si _blonde_ yang tengah manyun kini makin memajukan bibirnya beberapa sentimeter saat mendengar ejekan Kiba padanya.

Yah, siapa yang tidak tahu kalau si pemuda pirang itu menyukai seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, mungkin memang tidak ada yang tahu selain Kiba dan Sai. Ini mungkin karena konsep jatuh cinta Naruto berbeda dengan kebanyakan manusia lainnya. Naruto selalu mencari cara untuk meraih perhatian sang terpuja dengan membuat orang itu kesal padanya. Sebenarnya tak seluruhnya benar—tapi, ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Si pemuda hiperaktif itu selalu berhasil menarik perhatian orang yang disukainya dengan cara membuat keributan—suatu hal yang memang tidak disukai oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

_Tsundere_ memang, menarik perhatian dengan cara demikian. Namun lebih efektif ketimbang secara terang-terangan mengungkapkan perasaan. Lihat saja para pendahulunya saat merebut hati si bungsu Uchiha itu—sungguh penuh perjuangan dan lika-liku, yang semuanya berujung pada penolakan. Lagipula apa kata dunia ketika melihat dirinya, yang mau dilihat dari segi mana pun merupakan seorang lelaki, menyatakan cinta pada lelaki lain? Mau di mana ia menaruh muka jika hal itu sampai terjadi?

Yah, masih untung kalau Naruto diterima—_lah_ kalau ditolak? Tentunya hal itu akan benar-benar melukai harga dirinya. Mungkin ia lebih memilih loncat dari atap sekolah saja. Walaupun mungkin akan ada hadiah jika ia adalah orang keseribu yang ditolak—seperti mendapat mobil layaknya Patrick Star dalam salah satu episode Spongebob Squarepants, mungkin?

Naruto harus mulai berhenti menonton kartun, sungguh.

Lalu soal awal mula bagaimana Naruto bisa menyukai Sasuke. Ceritanya sudah lama—sungguh, lamaaa sekali. Jauh lebih lama jika dibandingkan dengan Kiba yang baru menyadari perasaannya ketika pemuda itu mimpi basah.

Naruto masih kecil ketika hal itu terjadi. Ia tengah berada di depan sebuah toko gulali di tengah-tengah pusat perbelanjaan. Sudah tentu anak kecil sepertinya akan sangat bersemangat mengunjungi tempat tersebut—saking semangatnya, ia lupa kalau dirinya tak lagi memegang tangan sang ibu. Saat itu Naruto hanya bisa berdiri dan menatapi kaki-kaki panjang yang terus-terusan bergerak seolah tak menggangapnya ada. Sesuatu yang mustahil, memang—mengingat rambut kuningnya yang mencolok—namun itulah kenyataannya. Saat anak hilang itu menyadari kesendiriannya, ia hanya bisa bergetar ketakutan tanpa bisa melangkah—sampai seorang bocah lain yang tampak lebih tinggi menarik tangannya keluar dari kerumunan.

"Kau tersesat," tanya—atau lebih tepatnya penegasan—dari si bocah penyelamat. Naruto tak menanggapi anak itu—ia sibuk mengusapi kedua safirnya yang kini tengah mengeluarkan butiran air mata.

Bocah bergaya rambut menantang gravitasi yang menyelamatkan Naruto tampak sedikit kebingungan menghadapi si _blonde_ yang kini tengah terisak. Ia lalu menatap sebatang _lollipop_ di tangan kirinya sambil berpikir.

"Nih, ambil. Sebenarnya ini punya _aniki_, tapi aku malas memegangnya. Jadi untukmu saja."

Sebuah _lollipop_ disodorkan bersamaan dengan untaian kalimat tersebut. Naruto mendongak, dan mendapati seorang bocah yang lebih tinggi darinya tengah menawarkan sebatang _lollipop_ kepadanya. Anak itu bersurai hitam kelam—dengan aksen aneh pada bagian belakang rambutnya yang seolah menantang gravitasi. Warna obsidian matanya senada dengan rambutnya—sedangkan kulitnya yang putih pucat kontras dengan mata maupun rambut gelap miliknya. Ah, kenapa bisa ada bocah setampan ini?

Naruto dengan ragu-ragu menerima permen yang disodorkan padanya. Isakannya telah berhenti sepenuhnya saat ia merasakan tangan mungil menepuk kepalanya. "Sekarang kita cari ayah dan ibumu, ya," ucap sang bocah penyelamat itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. Anak yang tampak dewasa meski masih merupakan seorang bocah itu lalu menggenggam telapak tangan si pirang, kemudian mengajaknya pergi ke bagian pengaduan anak hilang di dalam _mall _tersebut.

Ketika mereka sampai di bagian pengaduan anak hilang, kedua bocah itu mendapati petugasnya tengah tertidur nyenyak. "Paman, tolong umumkan kalau ada anak hilang," sang bocah penyelamat mencoba memanggil-manggil petugas yang tengah asyik mengorok kencang—tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali. Jengkel, bocah berambut hitam itu memutuskan untuk menaiki kursi kosong dan meraih tombol pengeras suara yang digunakan untuk mengumumkan anak hilang di atas meja. Suara _ngiing_ berkumandang keras saat ia menekan tombol tersebut, tapi ia sama sekali tak menggubrisnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Perhatian. Bagi orang tua yang merasa kehilangan seorang anak berambut pirang dan bermata biru dengan baju _keroppi _bernama—ah, siapa namamu?"

Sedikit berjengit, Naruto yang sedari tadi terkagum kepada bocah berambut _raven_ itu tidak menjawab.

"Namamu?" tanya si bocah bermata obsidian tak sabar.

"Na-Naruto Namikaze."

"Baiklah, bagi orang tua seorang anak bernama Naruto Namikaze, diharapkan bisa segera menemui bagian pengaduan anak hilang di lantai tiga _mall_."

_**Tap**_

Sang bocah penyelamat melompat turun dari kursi dalam satu lompatan menawan—menghasilkan gumaman '_waw_' pelan dari si bocah pirang.

"Nah, sudah ya, aku pergi dulu."

Belum sempat Naruto berterima kasih, sang penyelamat sudah berjalan pergi begitu saja. Tatapan kagum dari si _blonde_ belum juga berkurang saat punggung bocah misterius itu hilang di tengah keramaian. Naruto lalu memandang _lollipop_ di tangan kanannya dengan mata yang bersinar cerah. Dengan cengiran serta aksen cadel anak itu bergumam kecil, "Pangelan."

Sungguh takdir yang eksentrik, di mana orientasi seksual seorang bocah berubah hanya karena terpisah sebentar dari pengawasan orang tua.

Lain Kiba dan Naruto, lain lagi dengan Sai. Tidak jelas bagaimana ia bisa menjadi seseorang dengan kepribadian menyimpang. Ia hanya sering melamun dan menemukan Shino sebagai objek representatif yang layak untuk diamati. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Shino itu pendiam, tidak mencolok, tidak banyak bicara, tidak suka keramaian, dan juga sangat tertutup. Lalu apa menariknya Shino Aburame, seorang _introvert_, di mata Sai yang selalu haus dengan rasa keingintahuan itu?

Mungkin perilaku diam dan misterius Shino-lah yang bisa membuat seorang Sai Shimura tertarik. Namun bukankah ada Sasuke yang tak kalah _introvert_? Oke, singkirkan fakta bahwa si Uchiha lumayan banyak bicara ketika bersama Naruto, maka dia adalah sosok sempurna sebagai contoh orang yang dingin dan misterius.

Atau tidak. Baiklah, keluarkan dia dari daftar.

Bagaimana dengan Neji? Pemuda dari keluarga Hyuuga itu adalah seeseorang yang sangat pendiam—ia malah lebih banyak melakukan kegiatan klub dan sebagainya daripada berkumpul bersama teman. Selain Neji, jangan lupakan Sabaku Gaara—si murid pindahan dari Suna dengan segala sikap dinginnya. Pemuda dengan tato huruf kanji '_ai_' di keningnya itu begitu misterius, tapi juga begitu amburadul dan penuh dominasi.

Jika Sasuke dihitung, maka ketiganya merupakan kumpulan pemuda yang sanggup meluluhkan hati gadis mana pun di dunia ini. Tapi walau bagaimana pun, pilihan Sai malah jatuh kepada Shino—si pemuda pendiam yang aneh dan sangat menyukai serangga.

Waktu pertemuan pertama mereka pun sebenarnya tidak terlalu jelas. Mungkin saat Sai tengah asyik melukis dan mendapati Shino sedang mengobservasi seekor _mantis_. Atau ketika Sai sedang membaca buku dan menemukan Shino sudah ada di sampingnya saat bunyi geretan kursi terdengar. Atau saat paling awal—ketika penerimaan siswa baru SMP Konoha. Entahlah, Sai tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan tepat.

Sai hanya suka. Sesederhana itu. Ia suka ketika Shino sedang diam memandangi serangga, lalu Sai akan melukis pemuda itu—dengan kamuflase sketsa taman, tentunya. Ia suka ketika Shino duduk tenang sambil membaca buku, dan Sai akan menikmati keheningan di antara mereka. Ia suka ketika Shino sedang bertopang dagu dengan wajah serius, dan Sai akan mengamatinya dengan saksama dari kejauhan. Sai ingin mengacuhkan, sayangnya ia menyukai semua itu—sangat suka, malah.

Sai menggambarkan semua hal yang ia rasakan pada Shino dengan satu aksara—kagum. Namun Naruto meruntuhkan segala konklusinya dengan satu kata sederhana—suka. Ucapan Naruto mengubah keseluruhan pandangannya—menyebabkan dirinya terkubur dalam suatu perasaan asing. Suatu rasa yang awalnya biasa, namun lama-lama semakin mekar dan berkembang. Yah, dia akhirnya pasrah pada vonis si pirang. _And so, he became gay_.

Meskipun telah menerima takdir, Sai tidak mengambil kesempatan ketika Shino bukanlah siswa populer yang diminati gadis-gadis sekolahnya. Yah, walaupun yang menyukai pemuda pendiam itu lumayan banyak juga—dan Sai selalu kesal dengan hal itu.

Sepolos apa pun senyumnya dan sejarang apa pun jaring tapis perkataannya, Sai takkan pernah mengungkapkan orientasinya dengan begitu mudah. Ia masih punya otak untuk sekadar tahu yang mana yang bisa merusak harga dirinya sendiri.

Inilah mereka, tiga remaja kelas 3 SMP Konoha yang sedang berada di saat-saat terindah dalam masa muda—jatuh cinta.

Kiba Inuzuka dengan mimpi basahnya.

Naruto Namikaze dengan cinta masa kecilnya.

Sai Shimura dengan keterkagumannya.

_Yaw, how would they conquer their obsession—in this case, the person they love?_

**-TBC-**

Crazy huh? As well as yes. Ahh, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aja muncul dikepala di gimana jadinya kalau uke-uke mengejar para seme. Bukan seme yang dikejar para uke. Dan Shinosai,entah sejak kapan saya jadi shipper mereka, membayangkan mereka lumayan asyik juga sih entah kenapa. Ouh I know it is crack pair, but I love it. Yeah, so big apologize for my another multichapter. Maaf belum bisa melanjutkan, dan malah selalu buat yang baru ataupun mempublish cerita OS, mau bagaimana lagi tugas kuliah kadang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Jadi yang muncul diotak yang langsung tulis dan kebiasaan multichap malah muncul pada waktu belajar gimana mau nulis coba. Tapi di usahakan dua fic Promised dan Heart Taker segera di update, sudah setengah jadi**. Btw, yang mau ngasih saran plot diterima lho, asal masih dalam unsur romance/humor. Kyaa nee, kemaren ini dah di publish jadi di hapus dulu dan publish ulang. Makasih beta-nya ya nee. **

Se ya next chap

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHEISU**

**Disclaimer: Biar saya sembah sujud tetap aja milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: Sudah mulai M nih.**

**Pair: SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, ShinoSai**

**Warns: OOC, lebay, garing. AU. Crack pair. Yang terpenting nih, ini **_**shonen**_**-**_**ai**_** dan juga **_**yaoi.**__**Homophobic **_**disarankan untuk segera tekan tombol **_**back**_**. Kalau ngotot jangan salahkan saya**.

.

**~Chapter 2~**

**.**

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita bahas sekarang?"

Suara yang terdengar malas ini sudah jelas milik siapa. Ya, pemuda yang sedang duduk sambil bertopang dagu itu orangnya. Ia memandang malas sekeliling dengan mata yang hampir terpejam dan juga beberapa kali kuapan. _Aish_, sama sekali tak memiliki semangat.

**BRAK!**

Tumpukan buku yang dihantamkan ke meja langsung saja menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Di hadapan kelima pemuda lain—Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Shino—telah menumpuk puluhan buku yang dibutuhkan untuk mengarang—diingatkan lagi, _hanya_ untuk mengarang. Sebenarnya sebuah kegiatan mengarang hanya memerlukan pensil, penghapus, kertas, juga kondisi otak yang prima. Lalu kenapa harus ada tumpukan buku-buku tebal menggunung itu?

Ya, jawabannya ada pada Sai. Ia tersenyum _innocent _sambil mendorong buku-buku berdebu itu pada para pemuda lain yang sedang mengalami bisu sesaat. Bahkan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menguap hanya bisa menatap buku itu dengan pandangan kosong.

Yah, mereka mengakui bahwa Sai memang pintar. Bahkan Kiba dan Naruto memujanya—karena Sai selalu jadi penyelamat bagi mereka berdua jika sedang ada tugas—dan semua itu dikarenakan pemuda yang suka tersenyum itu sangat rajin belajar. Tapi terkadang terlalu rajin belajar membuat seseorang berpikir terlalu kritis untuk sesuatu yang sederhana tanpa perlu pikiran pragmatis.

Contoh nyata orang yang terlalu pintar itu adalah Sai—yah, kelewat pintar yang artinya pintarnya lewat lalu memantul begitu saja. Ia terlalu berpatokan pada buku tanpa bisa belajar untuk mencoba membuat analisa berdasar akal pikirnya sendiri.

"Kata buku ini, menulis karangan berupa cerita memerlukan karakter, plot, penokohan, dan tema. Tapi yang pertama kali kita tentukan adalah tema, karena dengan didapatkannya patokan awal, maka tulisan kita akan bisa terbangun dengan sempurna. Lalu kata buku ini—" Dan mulailah ceramah Sai tentang kata buku ini dan kata buku itu.

Kiba yang sedari tadi mendengarkan hanya berdecak dan mulai menguap. Shikamaru pun sudah tertidur lelap beralas sofa. Sementara itu, Naruto entah sejak kapan telah memandangi Sasuke, tetapi—entah benar atau tidak—tetap terlihat serius memperhatikan Sai.

"Err—Sai, apakah sudah selesai penjelasannya?" Tak mau membuat temannya merasa sedih, Naruto mencoba bertanya dengan pelan—namun tetap tersirat kesan untuk membujuk Sai menghentikan ocehannya. Sayang seribu sayang, pemuda bermarga Shimura itu terlalu polos—atau mungkin bisa disebut _lemot_—untuk bisa menangkap maksud tersembunyi Naruto. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan untuk merespon pertanyaan si pirang.

"Belum selesai, Naruto-_kun_."

Sungguh jawaban yang meruntuhkan harapan. Ceramah panjang mengenai cara menulis yang baik pun masih berlanjut panjang.

Menggerutu kesal, Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah—sampai sebuah suara datar menyebalkan merasuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya. "_Tch_, seorang _dobe_ mana mungkin mau belajar."

_**TWITCH.**_

"Memangnya kau belajar, _Teme_?!" Gebrakan meja terdengar menyertai teriakan tidak terima Naruto.

"Hn."

Emosi Naruto kembali menggelegak mendapati respon singkat sang Uchiha. "Apa gunanya _sih _pelajaran mengenai penulisan yang baik?! Ini 'kan hanya mengenai tugas mengarang! Ingat, mengarang! Bukan membuat tesis atau makalah! Kalau kau belum tahu, akan kujelaskan apa itu mengarang! Untuk mengarang bebas, kau hanya harus meletakkan plot sembarangan, dan _voila_—karangan kita SELESAI," ceramah Naruto panjang lebar dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. Ia kesal dengan Sasuke yang membela Sai—apalagi ia memang butuh penghiburan di tengah kebosanan yang melanda.

"Pelajaran menulis yang baik diperlukan agar penulisan kita sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa yang ada, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto tersadar akan kesalahan bicaranya saat mendengar respon tidak menyenangkan dari Sai_._ Ia merasa aura _gloomy_ perlahan menyebar di sekitar dirinya. Orang pintar itu memang terkadang aneh, terlalu memikirkan kesempurnaan dan kolot luar biasa—seperti dua orang di depannya sekarang. Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka nanti jika sedang, _uhm_, _having … you know, _kalau Sasuke saja terlalu pasif dan terkesan terlalu statis begini. Jangan-jangan nanti Naruto yang harus mengajarinya gaya-gaya untuk berhubungan intim. Astaga, memikirkannya saja membuat wajah si pemuda pirang merah merona. _Aish_, kenapa pula ia bisa berpikir sampai ke sana.

"Wajahmu merah, _Dobe,_ sepertinya kau kehabisan kata untuk membalas."

Naruto _facepalm_, bingung harus merona atau menangis di pojokan mengingat tingkat analisa si _raven_ yang teramat buruk. Yah, tapi nyatanya sebagian besar orang tentu saja berpikiran sama seperti Sasuke. Tidak mungkin orang lain membayangkan hal-hal seperti yang si pirang itu khayalkan.

"Enak saja, sudah kubilang kalau buku itu tidak perlu," ketusnya lagi kesal. Ia menekan lebih dalam bayangan liar yang kini bergerilya di otak mesumnya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun _…."

Dan setiap kali ke-_tsundere_-an Naruto kumat, ia takkan pandang bulu lagi. Kali ini Sai yang kena imbasnya. Pemuda terpolos itu kini menunduk dalam—setelah sebelumnya menebarkan tatapan terluka. Ia tak menyangka usahanya membuka buku akan berakhir sia-sia. Sai hanya ingin membantu—tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa teman-temannya nampak tidak senang sama sekali. Ia jadi merasa tidak berguna.

Sementara Shikamaru sudah ngiler, Kiba sudah asyik tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Tonjolan di selangkangannya mulai nampak ketika kepalanya terjatuh ke atas paha si rambut nanas. Ah, tanpa perlu dijelaskan kalian pasti sudah tahu apa yang ada di dalam mimpi si _puppy_. Sedangkan Sasuke serta Naruto jangan ditanya—sudah diketahui dengan jelas kalau mereka sedang melanjutkan perdebatan mereka.

Sai mulai mengeluarkan aura suram. "Aku tidak berguna …," gumamnya pelan dengan tampang sedih. Ia pun duduk sambil memeluk lututnya muram. Tangannya sekarang berada di atas lutut, lalu ia memutuskan untuk meletakkan dagu di atas lipatan tangannya.

"Sai-_kun,_ tenanglah, penjelasanmu memang perlu. Tapi kita juga tidak memerlukan semua buku itu."

Suara tenang itu sekilas membuat Sai menoleh ke samping. Namun mungkin karena terlalu sedih, ia tak dapat menyadari siapa yang berbicara kepadanya. Pemuda itu kembali meletakkan kepala di atas lipatan tangannya.

"Tapi teman-teman tidak senang," lirihnya sedih. Sai sama sekali tak menyadari jika pemuda yang kini mencoba melakukan distraksi padanya adalah pemuda yang selama ini menjadi atensinya.

**PUK, PUK.**

Shino yang merasa kasihan mulai menepuk-nepuk bahu Sai. "Bukannya tidak senang, hanya saja sebaiknya kau menjelaskan satu atau dua buku saja hingga tugasnya juga bisa dikerjakan," ucapnya datar.

Sai masih diam. Ia tetap memeluk lututnya, namun tak lama kemudian ia baru mengingat jika suara itu sama sekali tak pernah terekam oleh otaknya. Suara itu bukanlah suara bernada tinggi seperti milik Naruto atau pun Kiba, namun terdengar kalem seperti suara Sasuke kapan pun ia berbicara. Sai mencoba memproses data dalam kepalanya—yang memang memiliki saraf motorik cepat namun bereaksi lambat—lalu mengangguk beberapa kali dengan semua konklusi yang bergema di otaknya.

Suaranya kalem, jelas bukan milik Naruto atau Kiba. Tapi suara itu juga bukan milik Sasuke—apalagi milik Shikamaru yang akan jelas sekali terdengar malas.

Oke, jadi ….

Coret Naruto dan Kiba. Coret Sasuke. Dan beri tanda silang besar pada Shikamaru.

Lalu bisa disimpulkan …

… hasilnya adalah sebuah nilai dengan angka satu yang merujuk pada orang terakhir yang masih bisa menjadi pelaku.

Ya, pelakunya adalah Shino.

Sai sekali lagi menggangguk-angguk lalu tersenyum puas. Jadi yang berbicara padanya sejak tadi adalah Shino. Iya, Shino. Shin—EHHH?!

**DRAP, DRAP, DRAP.**

Tanpa peduli bagaimana reaksi langka Shino yang bengong atas tindakannya, Sai segera berlari menjauh begitu saja.

.

.

**BRAK!**

Bunyi pintu berderit nyaring lalu tertutup kasar. Di depan cermin ada seorang pemuda dengan wajah pucat yang memerah. Ia menggeleng sesekali, lalu menjerit tertahan.

"Ke-kenapa aku tidak sadar kalau tadi itu S-Shin-_kun_," Sai tergagap pada diri sendiri, lalu wajahnya kembali memerah. Penyebab pertama kenapa wajahnya bisa seperti udang rebus adalah karena rasa malu akan otaknya yang _lemot_, dan yang kedua adalah reaksi yang ditimbulkan akibat pertama kali Shino berbicara dengannya …

"Tangan Shin-_kun_ besar ya …."

… juga akibat sentuhan pertama Shino secara langsung pada tubuhnya. Oh ya, jangan lupakan rona merah wajahnya yang semakin menggila saat memanggil sang terpuja dengan nama kecil yang ia persingkat.

Ah, dunia terasa begitu indah untuk orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tak ada keharusan untuk jadi sempurna, tak ada keinginan untuk selalu sesuai pada jalurnya—hanya bahagia yang dapat memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Tentu saja, Sai juga tak perlu berpikir tentang segala diktat untuk sementara.

"Ta-tapi kenapa jantungku berdetak jauh lebih kencang dari biasanya? Rasanya seperti mau pecah …." gumam Sai bertanya pada dinding yang membisu. Pertanyaannya berakhir tanpa jawaban, dan sekarang ia mulai khawatir terkena serangan jantung kemudian mati sebelum sempat menyatakan cintanya.

"Sebaiknya aku mencari buku tentang jantung besok …" ia melanjutkan gumamannya, "_Kami-sama,_ aku mohon padamu, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku …." Bola mata hitam itu mulai berkaca-kaca saat kekalutannya bercampur aduk dengan rasa penasaran akan gejala penyakit yang sekarang ia derita. Besok ia benar-benar harus mengunjungi perpustakaan lebih lama dan memulai analisis serta pengkajian masalah.

"Demi cintaku, aku akan berusaha agar tidak mati muda. Besok aku pasti sudah menemukan jawabannya di salah satu buku kedokteran."

_Uhuk_, sepertinya penyakit kolotnya Sai kumat lagi.

.

.

Naruto mulai merasa umurnya memendek dan memanjang di saat bersamaan. Bayang-bayang saat ia beradu mulut dengan Sasuke membuatnya ingat akan perkataan Sai—bahwa marah itu hanya akan membuat ribuan dari ribuan milyar pembuluh syaraf yang ada pada otaknya putus seketika. Namun terkadang emosi yang diblender dengan rasa senang bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dilawan—walaupun terasa tak masuk akal untuk dikatakan.

Yah, bisa dikatakan kalau Naruto memang seorang _tsundere_. Si _blonde_ sama sekali tak akan membantah hal itu, tapi ia juga tak akan seratus persen membenarkannya. Ia memang menyukai momen-momen saat beradu mulut dengan Sasuke—yang nyatanya hanya dibalas dengan kalem namun kritis oleh si Uchiha bungsu. Namun juga bukan berarti bahwa Naruto hanya berpura-pura menjadi marah saat mendebat sang pemuda yang ia suka itu.

Naruto mengeluarkan emosinya yang sedari awal sudah gampang tersulut itu senatural mungkin. Ia menanggapi semua aksi yang disuguhkan oleh Sasuke dengan reaksi yang apa adanya. Kalau marah ya marah, kalau senang—yah, takkan ia tunjukkan _sih_. Jadi bisakah kita berikan sebuah piala penghargaan untuk bakat alaminya dalam berakting?

Dan ia kembali merasa umurnya memanjang dan memendek dengan cepat di saat tugas mengarang mereka kemarin malam. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah hal bernama mengarang harus disamaratakan dengan algoritma dan juga hukum fisika? Mengarang bukanlah sesuatu yang pasti dan bisa berubah sesuai kehendak hati. Sayangnya pendapat itu merupakan kebalikan dari pemikiran pemuda yang merupakan penggemar-kesesuaian-dengan-jalur-yang-sudah-ditetapkan seperti Sasuke. Oh, apa ia terlalu panjang memberi julukan?

Naruto kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Saat itu ia _keukeuh_ mempertahankan pendiriannya tentang kealpaan suatu hukum bersifat kontinu dan terus berulang bukanlah sesuatu yang salah. Hal wajar bila imajinasi lebih berperan dalam sebuah hal bernama seni. Namun dasar Sasuke keras kepala, ia tak mau menyerah begitu saja dan terus mempertahankan pendapatnya tentang sesuatu yang bernilai absolut—ia bahkan sampai membawa yang namanya hukum kekekalan. _Argh_, itu 'kan fisika, coba katakan di mana hubungan semua itu? Lagipula Naruto bukanlah orang yang mengerti masalah seperti itu—boleh dikatakan kalau ia bobrok sekali dalam hal ilmu pasti. Jadi mana mungkin ia mengerti.

_Ck_, lagi-lagi ia mengingatnya. Ah, membuat kesal saja. Salahkan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang dengan semena-mena menyuruh tugas kelompok yang lebih efisien kalau dikerjakan sendiri itu.

Mengarang bebas, berkelompok, kerjakan satu-satu, dan kumpulkan dalam satu _folder_.

Kelompok? Cuih, di mana kaitannya? Dasar guru tidak jelas, pasti ia dipaksa oleh murid-murid perempuan dengan sogokan buku bersampul aneh itu.

Oh iya, Naruto baru ingat kalau teman-teman wanitanya terkadang bertindak agresif terhadap sesuatu hal yang berbau _sho-ai_, BL, _boy x boy, yaoi, _atau apalah itu namanya. Dan ia juga baru ingat, kalau mereka—dia dan Sasuke, Kiba dan Shikamaru, lalu sedikit Shino dan Sai—adalah pasangan yang paling dielu-elukan oleh mereka. Yah, Naruto dan kedua sahabatnya memang menginginkan hal demikian, dan ia sepertinya harus sedikit berterima kasih dengan hal tersebut. Karena berkat para gadis itu, Naruto dan teman-teman dapat semakin dekat dengan sang terpuja masing-masing.

Tapi semua ini tidak bisa terus berlanjut. Hal ini menyangkut kesehatannya yang terancam, apabila pada akhirnya semua urat syarafnya putus semua. Akan jadi apa ia? Matikah? Gilakah? Hanya itu dua masa depan yang ada dalam kepalanya. Naruto kembali merutuki gadis-gadis dengan obsesi aneh itu—dan sama sekali tak mau mengakui kalau pada dasarnya semuanya disebabkan oleh ke-_tsundere_-annya sendiri. Siapa pula yang bisa tahan bila mendengar kata-kata tajam nan menusuk dari celah bibir seksimilik Sasuke itu? Tidak dengan Naruto tentunya.

Naruto tidak lupa untuk menyalahkan Sai yang membuat kekolotan Sasuke kumat. Yah, walaupun ia agak merasa bersalah juga, mengingat betapa sedihnya Sai saat itu. Ya sudahlah, nanti ia akan minta maaf pada sahabatnya.

Belum juga selesai memikirkan cara meminta maaf, Naruto sudah mendapati Sai tengah berlalu cepat dari arah kelas menuju sayap sekolah bagian kanan, yang hanya berarti satu tempat untuk seorang Sai—perpustakaan. Karena sahabatnya tak menoleh saat ia panggil, Naruto memilih untuk mengatakannya saat di kelas saja. Ia akan merinding jika berdekatan dengan deretan buku yang dengan sekali lihat saja sudah membuatnya sakit kepala. Lagipula, ia sempat melihat seseorang berambut hitam dengan _style_ melawan gravitasi berjalan menuju kelas.

_Osh_, saatnya menarik perhatian sang terpuja.

Satu senyuman setan terkembang di bibir si _blonde_ ketika mendapati benda yang sedari tadi sudah ia persiapkan kini berada dalam genggaman. Dengan cepat ia membuka bungkusnya dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulut. Naruto kemudian berjalan dengan tenang, dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai terdengar suara jeritan seorang gadis.

"KYAAA! NARUTO! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutku?!" teriak si gadis histeris. Ia menarik-narik rambutnya yang kini lengket oleh permen karet. Pandangan penuh dendam ia lancarkan pada Naruto, "Kenapa kau melempar permen karet ini?!"

Naruto hanya terus berjalan santai, lalu menduduki kursinya dengan gaya serampangan—kaki di atas meja dengan tubuh sepenuhnya bersandar pada badan kursi. "Hmm, kenapa ya? Ah, mungkin karena permen karetnya sudah tidak manis, makanya aku membuangnya."

Si gadis menatap Naruto nyalang, sementara sang target hanya memandang sekeliling dengan acuh. "Kau … kau bisa 'kan mencari tempat sampah?! Jelas-jelas di depan kelas ada bak sampah!" pekiknya dengan suara histeris.

"Habisnya ..." ucapan Naruto menggantung, seringai meremehkan terpajang di wajahnya, "… rambutmu seperti bak sampah, _sih_," ucapnya dengan wajah polos.

"KAU—!"

Naruto menyeringai lebih lebar dalam hati.

_Mission completed_.

"Hanako-_san_, biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Sebelum si gadis—yang menjadi korban Naruto—sempat membalas, ketua kelas dengan sigap menahan tangannya yang sudah siap menjambak rambut pirang si pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu. Seperti biasa, Sasuke—sebagai ketua kelas dan anggota senat bagian kedisiplinan—akan turun tangan.

Dan seperti biasa pula, para gadis akan diam-merona-menggangguk, lalu menyerah begitu saja. _Tsk_, Naruto selalu kesal dengan satu prosesi tersebut. Kenapa Sasuke harus sepopuler ini _sih_? Saingannya jadi terlampau banyak, 'kan.

Menghela napas pelan, Sasuke menatap si pirang dengan pandangan lelah. "Namikaze-_san,_ bisakah kau tidak membuat keributan di kelas?"

Menjentikkan jarinya, Naruto memberikan pandangan merendahkan—walaupun dalam hati senang tidak terkira. "Tidak bisa, memangnya kenapa? Tidak akan jadi masalah bagimu juga 'kan," balasnya santai.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya denganku, namun tetap akan jadi masalah karena aku adalah ketua kelasmu, NAMIKAZE-_san_." Dengan sengaja Sasuke menekankan marga Naruto saat berbicara.

"Tidak peduli~ Lagipula yang kau urus bukan hanya aku saja, tapi 35 orang lainnya. Jadi bisakah membiarkan aku tenang dan berbuat hal yang aku suka?" Naruto kembali menjentikkan jarinya berulang kali, tatapannya terpaku pada kegiatannya.

Helaan napas Sasuke kembali terdengar di telinga Naruto. "Jika hal yang kau lakukan tidak mengganggu, maka aku juga tidak akan repot merecokimu dengan hal berbau kedisiplinan. Namun sepertinya kau memang ingin ku_urus_, _Dobe_."

Satu kata pada akhir kalimat dengan seringai itu berhasil membuat Naruto memfokuskan pandangan matanya yang berkilat pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda _raven_ itu memang paling tahu hal apa yang bisa membuat si _blonde_ marah. Namun dalam hatinya, ia lebih merasa senang ketimbang jengkel.

Kau tahu, satu kata _urus_ bagi Naruto bermakna ambigu. Apalagi ditambah fakta bahwa yang mengatakan hal tersebut adalah orang yang disukainya—juga bumbu bahwa otaknya telah tercemar limbah kemesuman dari seorang Kiba. Tentunya karena Kiba selalu bercerita tentang mimpi basahnya, membuatnya benar-benar merasa gila.

"_Teme_!"

"Hn."

Pada akhirnya, kejadian hari itu akan berakhir sama dengan tadi malam, hari sebelumnya, dan sebelum-sebelumnya. Intinya, ini adalah rutinitas sehari-hari yang wajib terjadi.

Jadi, siapa yang patut dipersalahkan jika urat syarafnya terus-terusan mengencang dan mengendur dengan cepat?

.

.

Sementara sang Uchiha dan Namikaze sedang menimbulkan polusi suara dengan tingkat resonansi berbeda, Kiba hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Ia tak sedang memikirkan tentang kedua pemuda yang sedang 'bermesraan' itu, tapi sedang mengkhayal tentang kejadian tadi malam.

Semalam, ia kembali bermimpi. Di dalam mimpinya, Shikamaru menghampirinya lalu merebahkannya dengan cepat, lalu mulai menindihnya sembari menghujaninya dengan ciuman erotis. Latar mimpi kali itu adalah taman depan rumahnya. Ia bisa melihat Akamaru sedang tidur di rumah anjingnya, sementara dirinya terbaring sambil mendesah di atas hamparan rumput—yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bermain dengan hewan peliharaannya itu.

Gerakan tangan Shikamaru lentur dan nakal, mulai merambat pada kaos yang Kiba kenakan dan menariknya ke atas dengan cepat—memberikan tontonan gratis berupa dua tonjolan mungil berwarna kemerahan yang mulai menegang. Tangan itu kemudian bergerak memilin, mencubit, dan sesekali menarik-narik keras sehingga membuat Kiba memekik pelan.

Kiba ingin memberikan ciuman pada sang terpuja, tetapi sayangnya sosok itu malah menyeringai dan menggeleng pelan—benar-benar berniat untuk menggoda Kiba. Sang pemuda pecinta anjing itu pun menggeram, antara jengkel dan mulai merasa frustrasi ketika tak merasakan sapuan hangat yang biasanya melekat pada tubuhnya. Ia menatap sengit sosok pemuda yang tengah merengkuhnya itu—dan mendapati mata sang terpuja berkilat penuh nafsu. Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyum kecil ketika Kiba semakin menggeliat tak nyaman dan meminta aksi lebih.

Shikamaru tanpa basa-basi langsung menciumnya ganas, memberikan banyak kecupan pada setiap jengkal tubuhnya—lalu menyatukan diri mereka tanpa _foreplay_ terlebih dahulu. Pandangan Kiba memutih seketika. Rasa sakit dan nikmat melanda tubuhnya tanpa henti, apalagi ketika Shikamaru menarik ulur bagian dirinya tanpa jeda—berusaha mengejar apa yang dikira bisa membuatnya meraih surga duniawi.

Kiba masih memekik, tapi mulai lebih banyak mendesah ketika birahinya meninggi. Shikamaru terus melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan semakin intens. Ketika keduanya mencapai puncak, Kiba terbangun dengan keadaan sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya—basah pada bagian celana.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika ia terbangun. Kiba tersentak ketika menyadari tempatnya berbaring terasa hangat dan tak terlalu empuk. Sedikit keberanian ia kerahkan untuk mendongakkan kepala. Di otaknya terputar berbagai film horror, baik yang lama maupun yang baru, yang ringan atau berat. Untungnya, hal yang kini menyambutnya merupakan hal yang mungkin saja adalah impiannya seumur hidup.

Shikamaru yang tengah tertidur lelap dengan damai.

_Blush._

Rasa panas merambat cepat pada pipi bertato Kiba saat mengingat posisi mereka—kepalanya tengah bersandar di paha Shikamaru—yang terlampau intim. Dengan cepat otaknya mengingat hal terakhir sebelum ia tertidur pulas. Pertama, mereka berada di kamar asrama yang mereka tempati bertiga. Lalu ketiga orang terpuja mereka datang dengan niat mengerjakan tugas. Segalanya berlanjut dengan normal, sampai Sai mulai membacakan buku dan membuat dirinya serta Shikamaru tertidur.

Eh, jadi di ruangan ini bukan hanya dirinya dan Shikamaru?

Cepat-cepat Kiba mengarahkan pandangan ke setiap sudut—dan benar saja, ia mendapati Naruto terbaring di ranjang dengan posisi yang tidak elit. Di ranjang sebelahnya, Sai tengah memeluk boneka beruang dengan buku terbuka lebar di depannya. Sasuke sedang tertidur di samping sofa—Kiba hanya bisa melihat kakinya saja—dan Shino terlelap dengan pose seperti orang berpikir. Untunglah kacamata pemuda itu dilepas, hingga Kiba tahu bahwa mata Shino tengah terpejam. Ia menghembuskan napas lega. Aman, semua terkendali. Tak ada yang tahu tentang kejadian dan mimpinya tadi.

Sejenak Kiba merasa kebingungan ketika mendapati ketiga pemuda yang menjadi tamu mereka belum juga pulang. Tetapi ia tak perlu tahu alasan kenapa ketiga pemuda itu tetap ada di kamar dirinya dan kedua temannya. Pemuda bersurai kecokelatan itu lebih berniat untuk segera ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terasa lengket. Tetapi niat hanya tinggal niat, karena ketika ia matanya kembali tertumbuk pada sosok Shikamaru yang tengah terlelap, sesuatu dari dirinya kembali menegang dengan cepat. _Argh_, Kiba harus bersolo lagi kalau begini.

"Kau kenapa?"

Suara serak yang cukup berat segera menghancurkan lamunan Kiba. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan memberikan senyum canggung pada sang lawan bicara, Shikamaru. "A-ah, tidak apa-apa kok," jawabnya gugup.

Shikamaru menatap Kiba penuh selidik, sementara yang ditatap semakin salah tingkah. Ia lalu menghembuskan napas dan bergumam, "Kupikir sekarang kau banyak melamun, tidak seperti Kiba kecil yang kukenal dulu." Entah kenapa ada raut khawatir dan kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajah yang biasanya tampak malas itu.

Kiba menatap Shikamaru ragu. Ia tak mau berpikir bahwa sepasang manik di hadapannya memancarkan rasa luka akibat perubahan sikapnya. Tidak, ia masih terlalu waras untuk melambung karena hal itu. Kiba tidak mau jatuh terhempas dengan rasa yang jauh lebih menyakitkan nantinya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Shika. Lagipula kau pikir umurmu berapa? Beraninya mengatakan kalau aku kecil," dengusnya berpura-pura emosi. Ia kembali menopangkan dagu dengan pandangan mata tertuju ke depan.

"Ck, _mendokusei_," balas Shikamaru sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Baiklah, terserah padamu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku minta maaf kalau aku berbuat salah," lanjutnya dengan ekspresi serius—walaupun matanya tetap tampak seperti orang kurang tidur. Kuapan malas Shikamaru membuat suasana yang semula tidak nyaman buyar seketika. Setiap orang pasti akan berpikiran sama—_sebenarnya niat minta maaf tidak _sih_?_

Tiba-tiba Kiba tersentak, bukan karena permintaan maaf dari Shikamaru—namun tangan sang pemuda malas yang seenaknya menempati pahanya. Hal itu kontan membuat jantungnya yang tadi merasa tenang kembali berdebar dengan cepat.

Saat ritme napas orang di sebelahnya sudah nampak teratur—tanda bahwa Shikamaru telah kembali terlelap—Kiba masih berusaha menekan gairahnya yang membuncah. Ia bergerak gelisah, mencoba duduk tenang agar Shikamaru tidak tersinggung ketika ia menepis tangan di pahanya itu begitu saja. Tapi suhu badannya semakin panas dan ia mulai berkeringat dingin. Dengan cepat ia menghempaskan tangan Shikamaru pada sisi tubuhnya dan segera berlari mencari toilet. Masa bodoh dengan pemuda yang disukainya itu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Kiba harus menuntaskan misinya terlebih dahulu.

Kiba menghela napas lelah ketika ia berhenti mengingat urutan-urutan berbagai hal luar biasa yang terjadi semalam. Tak menggubris seisi kelas yang tengah asyik menonton adu mulut Sasuke dan Naruto yang semakin heboh, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya karena rasa frustrasi yang menumpuk.

"Haah, Shikamaru … kenapa kau selalu membuatku begini?"

**TBC**

Makasih buat review, follow dan favorit. #peluk satu-satu.

Nah, ini chap duanya. Maaf lama sekali, di g bisa komen banyak.

Makasih buat Nata-nee yang dengan setia –ehm—mau bantuin nge-beta ini fic di. Hehe, walaupun ini fic duh kurangnya banyak banget tapi nee masih mau beta. Arigatou, nee. Saran dari nee udah di simpan di note, biar di mudah baca. Dan di juga udah baca ulang chap ini. Dan di udah nemu banyak banget pelajaran dari sini. Jangan bosen nge-bantu di ya nee.

Semoga kalian masih suka fic ini. _See ya._

**Review?**


End file.
